1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a wideband code-division multiple-access (WCDMA) communication system and, in particular, to a method for limiting the utilization of a resource (e.g., bit rate, allowed power, power offset) used by a mobile terminal to transmit data to a base station in order to optimize and control the load at the base station.
2. Description of Related Art
In a WCDMA communication system it is often necessary that a base station apply some kind of load control so as to limit the amount of data that can be transmitted at any given time from mobile terminals. The base station needs to control this load because if it does not then the WCDMA uplink will suffer from high interference and reduce coverage if too many mobile terminals transmit at too high data rates simultaneously. The present invention addresses this concern by introducing a load control technique that can be implemented by the base station and mobile terminals in order to optimize and control the load at the base station.